Then One Year
by QueenOfDaisies
Summary: Eve goes to Britain for her summer trip like every year...but then one year she meets friends of Lily's as she goes on her world turns upside down with new turns and twists...read to find out!


Chapter One:  
Disclaimer: no I don't own ANYONE but Lily's Father and mother, and Eve....darn it...everyone else is J.K. Rowling's....sniff I want to be  
like her...cough famous...cough  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A 16 year-old girl stepped off the plane and into the airport. As she looked up she smiled. Her dark bronze hair was tied back with a green ribbon but a few wispy tendrils came forward and covered her bright green eyes for a moment. In her yellow sundress at her height of 5'10 she stood out from the rest of the crowd. Her pack slung over her shoulder, she looked up, smiled broadly, and continued to stroll over to a group of people.  
  
"Ah! Eve! It's so great to see you," squealed Lily Evans.  
"Hey Lily," Evalyn responded, hugging Lily.  
"Hi honey," said her father. "How was the flight?" he asked as they walked though Heathrow Airport to the baggage claim.  
"Oh, it was fine," responded Evalyn. "I'm just a little tired, that's all." For all the flights from the U.S. to London were overnight trips lasting at least 18 hours.  
"Yes....well, I suppose you'll want to go to sleep when you get home then. Rather than help out." The snide remark came from Lily's Mother, Evalyn's stepmother.  
"Oh no!" remarked Evalyn happily, she knew her stepmother hated her. "I'm fine...really!"  
"Just as well, because you would have to sleep on my bed." The other snide remark came from Lily's younger sister, Petunia, age 14.  
"Now, now, ladies," said Lily's father with a hint of concern. "She's experiencing jet lag, that's all," he explained.  
  
As soon as they found her bag, they made the walk to the car.  
"I still think that every time you come here you'll gain a silly American accent." Lily said as they got into the car.  
"Mmmm...," said Eve sleepily from the backseat, and soon she thought no more.  
  
When they got home, Eve woke up from the back, refreshed and ready to go. She hopped out of the car with her pack and followed Lily to her, no, their room after her father insisted "don't you worry about your trunk, I'll be right up with it."  
Eve sighed happily as she flopped onto Lily's bed. "I'm finally home." Lily laughed just as there was a knock on the door.  
"Can I come in?" asked their father.  
"Sure," they replied. He set the trunk on the floor.  
"About your friends Lily..." their father began. For a short time they talked and Eve just sat happily taking in all of it without understanding a word. "Ok then," their father said, and he left closing the door gently behind them.  
Lily sighed thoughtfully. "What do you want to do?"  
Eve smiled as she pulled out a straw sun hat and spoke to Lily "Let's go to the park!"  
"Ok," agreed Lily.  
  
They walked down and out of the house and then took a 15-minute walk to the park where they sat on the swings and talked.  
Before they knew it, they had spent and hour and a half catching up on what they had done for the last year.  
  
"Oh! We'd better get back!" said Lily, and the girls began to walk home rather quickly.  
  
Once they were in Lily's room Eve began to get curious. "Why the rush Lily? What's up?" she questioned.  
"I almost forgot to warn you," said Lily turning around with a grin. "Petunia's left with mum and dad for a summer long trip and we have guests coming."  
"Guests?!?!" asked Eve incredulously.  
"Friends," Lily replied, and a knock was heard on the door downstairs. Both girls went down and Lily reached for the door knob.  
"No Cynthia or Petunia for the whole summer." Eve said happily as she walked down the stairs behind Lily.  
"But no dad," Lily added, and she opened the door.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
HAHAHAHA!!!! I left you people with a cliffy...can ANYONE figure out how Lily and Eve are related? Who ARE these mysterious guests? Cynthia is Lily's mom by the way. Well, flames, constructive criticism, and lovely comments are always welcome...C'mon...you KNOW you want to click that little periwinkle box...Ev'ryone ELSE is doing it peerpressure MUAH HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Until next time...  
  
Your Crazy Author  
  
p.s. Thanks go to Usagi and Kitsuren for being my Lovely Betas, and For Mufu and Jeiska for telling me things....THANKS!!!!! 


End file.
